


Beggar's Banquet

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "If it is meant for you, you won't have to beg..."</p><p>This is a sequel of sorts to yesterday's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggar's Banquet

For a man who felt himself incapable of love, the theft of her regard, her desire, her love, was his true sin. Hermione knew he was using her, fucking her with no genuine emotion behind the physicality of it. He even thought he was getting away with it.

Severus Snape was so transparent. 

But is it theft if it is given willingly? Was she being used if her heart had never been involved in the first place?

Two people, taking what one another offered, giving nothing in return. 

She had to walk away. Before either of them discovered the truth.


End file.
